


[VID] Pity Party 🔥

by winterevanesce



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Fanvids, Gen, Mystery, Physical Triggers, Thriller, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: I'll cry until my pity party's in flames.
Relationships: Alex Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[VID] Pity Party 🔥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/gifts).



> ! WARNING ¡ This video contains physical (quick cuts, bright lights) and explicit gore.
> 
> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: Ready or Not  
> Genre(s): Overview, Thriller  
> Song/Artist: Pity Party by Melanie Martinez  
> Software(s): Vegas Pro 15

YOUTUBE ([link](https://youtu.be/K2GdTq08ZnE))  


VIMEO ([link](https://vimeo.com/388766520))  


( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/ReadyOrNot-PityParty.mp4.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net) | [Tumblr](https://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/190609801017/ill-cry-until-my-pity-partys-in-flames)
> 
> **Dialogue Intro:**
> 
> "At midnight you have to play a game."  
> "It says Hide and Seek. Are we really going to play that?"  
> "It's just something we do when someone new joins the family."  
> "Everything ok?"
> 
> **Notes:**
> 
> I <3 this movie! I had this on my list of vids to possibly make for festivids (it was a long list). I had already finished my assignment months ago and there was only a month left till festivids went live. I honestly was not sure if I was going to make this vid. With all the other great video ideas I had come up with, it was hard choosing which one to do.
> 
> Ultimately, It was the song choice that made me really want to make this video happen. So originally, my song choice wasn’t “Pity Party”. Originally I had planned to use [“There Will Be Blood” by Kim Petras](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nBQ8xv2oLY). Even my best friend liked the original song choice, but for some reason I wasn’t 100% sold on using that song even though it works very well.
> 
> I didn’t necessarily mean for this to happen but my song choice “Pity Party” ended up being the track before the “Tag, You’re It” song (The other festivid I made) off of Melanie Martinez first album, Cry Baby.
> 
> Onto the actual editing style of this vid. So what happened was…. I finally got Vegas Pro 15 to work so I could finally make a video in it. It still has crash problems though, but I was surprised I was able to finish a video in that version. Anyways, one of the “new” features is the easy / quick way to create still frames. So of course I had to take that for a test drive and it ended up working beautifully for this vid. I’m like obsessed with how it looks and how I used it. I even told my friend that I could do an entire video of just still frames moving like this lol. On the still frames, I also applied a faded out light leak to keep it more visually interesting.
> 
> This was incredibly fun to make! I absolutely loved working on this vid and creating it for Kuwdora.


End file.
